


【黑研】他的手

by Fanqie12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, R16
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanqie12/pseuds/Fanqie12





	【黑研】他的手

*黑研

 

研磨放下杯子，唇边沾着些刚才急急倒出来却没能咽下的水。黑尾在旁边看着，那么理所当然地伸出手给他擦去。他不是仅仅曲起一根手指抹过去，而是将手掌抚上研磨的小脸，大拇指调戏似的擦掉研磨唇边的水。

黑尾会在四下无人的时候对研磨做一些十分亲昵的举动，研磨也未曾表现出任何不快，即便他知道只要他皱一下眉头，黑尾都会紧张得哄上好半天。

研磨就是这么得宠。他抬眼盯着从小时候起就比他高大的黑尾，心想既然如此偶尔也该换我宠宠他。

于是他伸手握住黑尾的手掌，顺势蹭了蹭，将脸往他温热的手掌里偏，嗅到他的体温，然后盯着黑尾拇指刚才蹭了水渍的地方，把水渍舔掉。

黑尾原地愣住，研磨就着刚才的姿势，脸还贴着黑尾的手掌，就那么直直地盯着他，眼神似乎在问“你喜欢么？”。

黑尾也不知哪来的胆子，说了句“还有呢，再舔舔？”他心里盘算着要是研磨生气他马上就认错道歉然后哄他。

只是他还没来得及想哄研磨的第一种方式，研磨就已经又一次伸出舌头舔上他的拇指，眼睛还很专注的看着。

虽然不清楚这是怎么一回事，但黑尾洋洋得意起来，兴奋让他的心脏响如擂鼓，比起得到莫大的勇气，他更像是被蛊惑一般，把拇指推了一节进研磨的嘴里。

研磨的嘴巴被顶了一下，但他没有把黑尾的手拿开，只是用眼神责怪了一下面前这个得意忘形的家伙，然后轻轻地啃咬和吮吸起来，柔软的舌头顶上指腹前后磨蹭。

其实研磨特别喜欢黑尾的手，黑尾到现在都还没有发现这件事。本来研磨以为这件事会没有那么快暴露，对此还有点小庆幸，但他完全低估了黑尾在肢体接触上对他得寸进尺的程度，接下来不得不马上担心起来。

黑尾往前一步拉近两人之间的距离，另一只手绕到研磨身后，不安分的在研磨的后腰上游走。只是隔着衣服感觉不过瘾，不安分的手马上又钻进研磨的衣服里。黑尾不那么细滑的手摸上研磨细滑的皮肤，挠痒似的轻轻挠着。

只是研磨似乎被越挠越痒，只将黑尾的拇指堪堪含在嘴里，不自觉地挺身，注意力全都在黑尾的手上。

黑尾的手掌因打球而有一些粗糙，现在他那只经常用来扣球的手已经摸到研磨身后尾椎的地方。

“嗯…”研磨的身体一抖，整个人往前靠到黑尾身上，还咬了一口黑尾的手指。

直到这时研磨才注意到黑尾的呼吸已经有点急，而他自己也感觉有些酥麻无力，尤其是被黑尾摸过的地方，像是有火在烧，又热又痒。

研磨感觉自己的身体有些奇怪，他想让黑尾停手，他想先冷静一下，他抬头看着黑尾，已经准备开口让黑尾放过他。

只是黑尾的拇指还含在他的嘴里，顶着他的舌头，他吞吐不成。

研磨都看不见自己这个略显委屈的样子多招人。黑尾总算没让研磨继续舔他的拇指，他双手抱着研磨，低头与研磨额头相抵。

黑尾说：“对不起研磨，我可能要欺负你一下了。”随即吻了一下研磨的嘴角。

黑尾把研磨翻过身，然后坐到床边让研磨坐在他的腿上，他掀起研磨的衣服，双手揉捏研磨单薄的胸膛。

胸部被玩弄的感觉让研磨不适应，他说：“阿黑…你…嗯…要做什么？”研磨话音刚落，黑尾的手指就捏住了他的乳头，在搓弄的间隙用指甲似有似无地刮弄。

研磨抓着黑尾的手臂，却没有推拒的力气。渐渐的他甚至觉得有点不够，还想要更多。

残存的理智柔弱的催促他赶紧制止，然而研磨叫了几次黑尾的名字都没能把话说出来。

黑尾看到小研磨在向他打招呼了，他便伸一只手去握住他，感觉到小研磨在他的手里跳了一下，然后开始上下撸动。

“嗯啊……阿黑……嗯….我…这样….好奇怪…嗯！”研磨浑身剧烈地颤抖，双腿夹紧。

黑尾转头亲吻研磨的耳朵，对他说：“没事的，别害怕，等会会很舒服的。”

研磨明明不想去看黑尾正在玩弄他的手，可是他那么喜欢那双手，根本移不开视线。小研磨被黑尾弄出了透明的液体，把黑尾的手弄得水亮湿润，似乎也变得很热，令研磨沉迷其中。

“…嗯….唔….”研磨的呻吟不断溢出，视线也变得有点模糊，“唔……阿黑…嗯……我…我要…”

“是吗，马上就好。”黑尾加快了手上的动作。

“唔……嗯！”研磨弓起背，射在了黑尾的手里。高潮过后研磨靠在黑尾身上喘气，他的身子还有些轻轻发抖。等他恢复了一些力气和意识，才感觉到身后有东西顶着他，他也知道那是小黑尾。

研磨推开黑尾从他身上下来，跪在地上扒开他的腿，一只手扶着黑尾的大腿，一只手隔着裤子摸上小黑尾，看着小黑尾说：“我也该和你打个招呼。”

然后研磨扯下黑尾的裤子，小黑尾就迫不及待地跳了出来，研磨张开嘴，把脑袋凑过去。

黑尾猛然睁开眼睛，眼前是斑驳的天花板。他起身掀开被子，小黑尾正朝气蓬勃地向他立正敬礼。

他伸手看着自己的手掌，一开一合的抓了抓空气。

黑尾的思绪渐渐回笼，意识到原来真的是梦。

黑尾无论从那种情绪上都有点想哭，可是没有眼泪。

 

 

fin.


End file.
